Wikis
John Locke (Locke, Of Civil Government, § 222): "To prepare such an assembly as this, and endeavour to set up the declared abettors of his own will, for the true representatives of the people, and the law-makers of the society, is certainly as great a breach of trust, and as perfect a declaration of a design to subvert the government, as is possible to be met with." Sir William Blackstone "(Lord Justice Farwell in Amalgamated Society of Railway Servants v. Osborne 1909 1 Ch 163 (CA), citing Blackstone (vol. i. p. 178), affirmed in the House of Lords: 1910 AC. 87 (HL)): "It is essential to the very being of Parliament that elections should be absolutely free, therefore all undue influences upon the electors are illegal, and strongly prohibited." Lord Shaw of Dunfermline "(Lord Shaw of Dunfermline in Amalgamated Society of Railway Servants v. Osborne1910 AC. 87 (HL)): "For my part, I look upon the whole of this doctrine as necessarily flowing from the fundamental idea that Parliament, originally conceived as a body of advisers to the King, is free—- free in its election and free also in its advice. This fundamental idea of freedom has stood upon the Statute Book for many centuries." POWER CORPORATION IN GOVERNMENT Introduction - Part I - The Freedom of Parliament The CORE PRINCIPLE of the Constitution of Canada is RESPONSIBLE GOVERNMENT. This means that Government must be freely elected by the people and Responsible to them through Parliament. If not, there is no lawful government. Canada's Constitution is "similar in principle" to that of the United Kingdom. The words of Lord Shaw of Dunfermline in the House of Lords in 1910 are therefore relevant to the subject of Parliamentary Representation as a matter of public policy: is the fundamental rule that the electors, in the exercise of their franchise, are to be free from coercion, constraint, or corrupt influence; and it is they, acting through their majority, and not any outside body having money power, that are charged with the election of a representative, and with the judgment on the question of his continuance as such. Accordingly, as it is put in the words of Fletcher Moulton L.J., "Any other view of the fundamental principles of our law in this respect would, to my mind, leave it open to any body of men of sufficient wealth or influence to acquire contractually the power to exercise that authority to govern the nation which the law compels individuals to surrender only to representatives, that is, to men who accept the obligations and the responsibility of the trust towards the public implied by that position." Lord Shaw specifically observed that organizations or trusts of men using capital funds to procure the subjection of members of Parliament to their commands is illegal and void, as contrary to public policy. Government not in possession of its freedom in vote, advice, and action is unconstitutional; it impeaches Parliament. Citing John Locke, Lord Shaw declared that such a state of affairs would rank "among those breaches of trust which would amount to the very dissolution of government." Source: Amalgamated Society of Railway Servants v. Osborne, 1910 AC 87 http://en.calameo.com/books/00011179059b2f5ef43ba?Status=update_ok Read Introduction - Part II - Canada's Illegal, Unelected Government In an interview published on 4 October 2009, the Editor of Metropolitan Corporate Counsel FN said to Thomas P. D'Aquino: "You have been called everything from "the unelected prime minister of Canada," to the "Ayatollah of Canadian public policy." The Constitution of Canada prohibits there being an "unelected prime minister" let alone an "Ayatollah of Canadian public policy."FN At the time of this interview, Thomas P. D'Aquino was the outoing "permanent president" of the Canadian Council of Chief Executives (CCCE)". D'Aquino pronounces it dah-queen-o" (perhaps with the Royal Prerogative in mind) had held that post from xxxx to xxxx". However, D'Aquino also occupied a confidential post in the Prime Minister's Office of Canada from xxxx to xxxx under Prime Minister Pierre Elliott Trudeau, one of several Prime Ministers of Canada over a short span of time who had been employees, directors, or paid legal counsel to POWER CORPORATION OF CANADA before entering political office. POWER CORPORATION OF CANADA is a founding member of the Canadian Council of Chief Executives (CCCE), which prior to 19xx operated under the name Business Council on National Issues (BCNI); and prior to that, functioned informally for some 15 years with no name. POWER CORPORATION OF CANADA and its subsidiaries have, and have had, an unusually high number of Prime Ministers, Justice Ministers, Provincial Premiers and innumerable others in confidential posts at all levels of government in Canada in the past few decades of its political history. To name a few: Pierre Elliott Trudeau, Jean Chretien, Paul Martin, Jr., Brian Mulroney, Victor Toews, Bob Rae. Some people are uncomfortably linked to Power Corporation by marriage. For example, Pauline Marois of the Parti Québécois is married to Claude Blanchet, who began his career with a Power Corporation affiliate known as Campeau Corporation shortly after Mr. Blanchet and Ms. Marois were first married in 19xx [FN. The Marois connection is of even more interest because Power Corporation, itself, resolved to create the Parti Québécois in a secret committee whose activities have been somewhat documents by Quebec author, Jean-François Lisée in the chapter "The Secret Committe of Power" in his book In The Eye of the Eagle.FN The list literally goes on of men and women who are in, or closely allied to, Canadian government, while in or closely allied to Power Corporation; and the ways that Power Corporation is linked into political parties in Canada, and into government, are diverse. Therefore, the purpose of this Wikia, "POWER CORPORATION IN GOVERNMENT," is to document who all these people are: (1) by naming them, (2) by putting them on a timeline, (3) by identifying their positions with Power Corporation and its affiliates, both before and after their service in government, whether elected or appointed, and, finally, but most importantly, (4) by supporting the facts alleged with credible primary-source links and verifiable documents in the form of scans. The men and women of Power Corporation in the government, Parliament and Legislatures of Canada must also be cross-referenced with important international networks, including, but not limited to: a Rhodes Scholars b Trilateral Commission c Bilderberg Attendees d Council on Foreign Relations (CFR) and its international sister organizations, notably the Royal Institute of International Affairs (RIIA) of which the Canadian Institute of International Affairs (CIIA) is the local offshoot, and the latter of which Pierre Elliott Trudeau was a member. Download Documents Linked to this Wiki: FN "The Task Of Today's CCCE: Moving Multilateral Trade Forward" in The Metropolitan Corporate Counsel, October 04, 2009. Original URL: http://www.metrocorpcounsel.com/current.php?artType=view&EntryNo=10209 Calameo URL: http://en.calameo.com/books/000111790bdb440af9686 Mediafire Sharing Folder: File name: "The Task Of Today's CCCE--Moving Multilateral Trade Forward-4-October-2009.pdf" in URLhttp://www.mediafire.com/?l4qsenc9xn7r9[/URL] FN "Le lien direct de Pauline Marois à Power Corporation du Canada et aux grandes compagnies pétrolières : son mari, Claude Blanchet" Calameo URL: http://www.calameo.com/books/000111790f3b78b30f391 Mediafire Sharing Folder: File name: "Marois-Quebecoise-2008.pdf" in URLhttp://www.mediafire.com/?l4qsenc9xn7r9[/URL] How to Participate in this Wiki: How to Participate in this Wiki: 1 Become a Member: 2 Use Wiki Markup: Help with Wiki Code 3 Add a fact, add a source. Be Accurate, substantiate every fact you add with one or more credible sources. Scan paper sources from library books, magazines, newsclippings and upload them to: a mediafire.com, b calameo.com, c photobucket, and link them to subustantiate a fact. The more sources that can be added to substantiate a fact, the better. If you can't substantiate a point, then insert that point in a "SUGGESTION" segment at the bottom of the page, so others have a chance to review the point who may be in a better position to substantiate it.